


El príncipe en la oscuridad

by Sakura_Ofiuco



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Ofiuco/pseuds/Sakura_Ofiuco
Summary: El orgulloso príncipe de los saiyajines comienza a salir de las sombras de su propio corazón y reflexiona sobre los sentimientos que apenas está descubriendo [Un peque regalo para Princesa Saiyajin y Andy Elric]
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Kudos: 6





	El príncipe en la oscuridad

**ATENCIÓN:** LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS PERTENECEN A AKIRA TORIYAMA Y TOEI ANIMATION, ESTO ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

_PARA MIS QUERIDAS PRINCESA SAIYAJIN Y ANDY ELRIC, GRACIAS POR EMPUJARME A ESCRIBIR ESTO._

**El príncipe en la oscuridad**

En medio de la oscuridad de aquella solitaria habitación, el guerrero no podía conciliar el sueño. Se suponía que lo habían mandado a reposar en cama para que se recuperara de sus heridas y descansara; no obstante, la realidad era que no se sentía mal, y cómo sentirse mal si ese mismo día acababa de revivir, pero no había puesto objeción porque una parte de él sabía que necesitaba pensar tantas cosas.

Vegeta aún tenía muy presente sus últimos pensamientos antes de morir (no, _sacrificarse,_ esaera la palabra más adecuada). _Ellos_ habían estado en todo momento en su mente y… ¿corazón? El orgulloso príncipe saiyajin se negaba a creer eso, porque él jamás tenía tiempo para esas tonterías.

Se movió inquieto entre las sábanas, recordando que efectivamente nunca se había detenido a pensar en esas boberías de la familia y el romance. Y cómo no ser así si su difunto padre nunca fue un hombre paternal ni cariñoso, y ni siquiera recordaba a su madre; por lo tanto, desde que tenía memoria no conoció lo que en la Tierra le llamaban _familia._

Pero Vegeta sabía que algo había sucedido y que ni él mismo se había dado cuenta de ello hasta que tomó la decisión de destruirse a sí mismo con tal de que _ellos_ estuvieran a salvo. Bulma y Trunks representaban algo de él que nunca pensó podría ser posible, porque él era un guerrero fuerte, frío y hasta sanguinario.

\- ¡Qué estupidez!- pensó en voz alta y pese a su resistencia, en su corazón ya había algo muy importante que sólo su mujer y su hijo podrían haber despertado en él. Así, su mente ya comenzaba a viajar años atrás, recordando cómo exactamente se comenzó a romper su coraza.

Había sido hace tanto, en aquellos días sólo tenía en mente entrenar duro, superar a Kakaroto y demostrárselo en esa supuesta batalla contra los androides. Debía admitir que estaba desesperado por lograrlo y _casi_ nada hubiera interferido en su camino de no ser por _ella;_ con sus atenciones, con sus constantes regaños y con sus encantos.

Él no podía negarlo, al fin y al cabo no era de plástico y los atributos de Bulma siempre fueron muy notorios, incluso para él. Desde luego, para ese entonces Vegeta ya conocía sobre ciertos placeres de la vida, pero sólo los veía como parte de los instintos que debía saciar, nada de amor ni esas cosas. Y ya para ese momento en su haber podía contar a un grupo de féminas de diversos planetas y razas (hasta las más extrañas), todas ellas sólo para satisfacerse.

En medio de la habitación en la que intentaba descansar no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa. Sí, en un principio a Bulma sólo la había considerado como un medio más para complacerse a sí mismo; aunque ella era distinta, y no sólo porque las terrícolas tenían cierto _encanto_ sino porque ella realmente era diferente, con algo que iba más allá del deseo que tenía por poseerla. Desde luego, él no lo supo entonces.

Las cosas se habían dado muy rápido, sin espacios para cortejos ni siquiera un poco de romanticismo. Esa noche, Bulma lloraba de rabia y tristeza, el idiota de su novio una vez más le había hecho una de las suyas, esas cosas que las chicas cursis terrícolas odian como un engaño o dejarla plantada. Y él había estado en el momento justo, sólo se disponía a descansar un poco luego de un arduo entrenamiento. Sólo se acercó a ella, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron en las oscuridad y entonces la chispa se encendió; el despecho de Bulma y el deseo de Vegeta fueron suficientes para que las cosas sucedieran.

Con besos apasionados y caricias vehementes se habían ido directamente hasta la habitación de la chica. Nada de palabras, sólo la respiración de ambos que segundo a segundo se volvía más agitada. Sin darse cuenta, ella comenzó a quitarle su camiseta (ya de por sí deshecha en el entrenamiento) y con su delicada mano comenzó a tocar su torso marcado y, en ese momento, lleno de cicatrices que se hacía diariamente.

Bulma ya había dejado de llorar, simplemente observaba en silencio el escultural cuerpo del saiyajin. Vegeta recordaba que la provocativa mirada de ella sólo hacía que su excitación fuera en aumento, había pasado muchos meses sin saciarse y días observando de vez en cuando el atractivo cuerpo de la terrícola; además estaba tan estresado que le vendría muy bien un poco de intimidad.

Él siempre se caracterizaba por su fuerza y en ese momento no pudo faltar. Su raza era así, salvaje e impulsiva, y Vegeta era un orgulloso saiyajin en toda la extensión de la palabra, que llevaba esas aptitudes a todos los aspectos de su vida. Así que sin reparo había desprendido todas y cada una de las prendas de Bulma. La necesitaba sentir, tocar toda su piel, escuchar más de esos gemidos que a ella empezaban a escapársele… la quería para él, de manera desesperada la quería sólo para él.

Ella, por su parte, no pareció importunarle sus maneras salvajes y se estremecía cada vez más entre sus brazos. Él la había puesto en el lecho para tenerla a toda su disposición y disfrutarla de pies a cabeza. Recorrer sus largas piernas, acariciar sus generosos pechos, mordisquear su cuello, incluso invadir su feminidad. Su ego estaba muy elevado al notar todo lo que podía provocar en ella, y claro no era lo único que en él había aumentado desmedidamente.

No soportó más y terminó de desnudarse para completar lo que había ido a hacer. Sin más se hizo uno con esa mujer, que en ese instante lo estaba enloqueciendo. Y mientras sus cuerpos tomaban un ritmo particular, él sentía cómo ella se aferraba a su ancha espalda y sentía su cálida respiración en su cuello; aquello le pareció muy agradable, había algo más que sólo satisfacer su cuerpo, ella estaba logrando satisfacerlo en otros aspectos, se sentía cómodo como si su lugar fuera a lado de ella; Bulma lo estaba llenando de una calidez que estaba colándose por cada poro de su cuerpo.

Fue una coincidencia que ambos llegaran al clímax al mismo tiempo, porque así tuvieron tiempo de por fin volver a cruzar miradas. Vegeta notó algo en ella lo que jamás había visto en cualquier otra con la que había estado, Bulma lloraba. Se preguntó si había recordado a su novio de nuevo o si la había lastimado con su fuerza (aunque no era nada de eso, era el nacimiento de un importante sentimiento en ella, algo que el príncipe de los saiyajines no comprendía). Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue besarla, no con el mismo arrebato con el que la había besado cuando habían empezado, sino algo más tierno, él no sabía porqué pero así le había nacido dárselo.

La respuesta a ello fue que ella se acomodó en la cama para que ambos cupieran perfectamente. Era algo nuevo para ambos, compartir el lecho el resto de la noche luego de tener intimidad. Fue muy extraño para el guerrero saiyajin cuando ella, sin palabras, se acomodó entre sus brazos y cayó completamente dormida; él se quedó despierto un buen rato en medio de la oscuridad, sólo escuchando la respiración de su amante y sintiendo cómo el corazón de ambos regresaba a su ritmo normal.

Vegeta se esforzó para que el recuerdo de lo vivido esa noche no despertara de nuevo esos instintos. Y no porque no pudiera satisfacerlos en ese momento, sino porque las cosas ya habían cambiado. Apenas estaba entendiendo que entre él y Bulma había algo más.

Bueno, lo primero que ya había entre ellos era un hijo. Y ahora la mente de Vegeta fue unos meses más adelante de esa primera vez, en una de las varias noches que compartieron intimidad. Habían continuado sus encuentros casuales sin palabras de amor ni compromisos, sin poder hablar de lo que pudiese sentir alguno. En ese tiempo a él no le importaba mucho lo que sintiera Bulma, si todo seguía siendo por despecho o si ella también estaba alimentando su ego, jamás le pasó por la cabeza que ella pudiera tener un sentimiento hacia él, mucho menos que fuera recíproco.

En esa ocasión la había sentido diferente, quizá nerviosa o distraída; claro que no se lo preguntaría, a él qué le importaba. Sin embargo, él también había empezado a inquietarse, y todo había resultado incómodo al final. Cuando se disponía a acostarse para que ella se acomodara entre sus brazos, como ya era costumbre entre ellos, Bulma se detuvo, lo miró profundamente y por primera vez cruzaron palabras en medio de esas cuatro paredes.

-Vegeta… esto ha llegado muy lejos.

-¿Qué?

-Sé que esto no te importa, que sólo vienes cuando _necesitas_ distraerte de tus entrenamientos y yo acepté las cosas así. Jamás te he pedido nada que sé no podrás darme, porque entiendo cómo eres.

-¿A qué quieres llegar mujer?- preguntó exasperado, no tenía tiempo para cosas de chicas.

-Yo estaba muy confundida cuando esto empezó, pero ya estoy muy convencida de lo que pienso y _siento:_ estoy enamorada de ti… Sé que no te interesa en lo más mínimo y que probablemente ni sepas lo que significa lo que te estoy diciendo pero no me importa, sólo quería que lo supieras porque... este amor que estoy sintiendo pronto cobrará su propia vida- obviamente él no comprendía sus palabras- Vegeta, estoy embarazada.

Le había soltado la noticia y le había dado la espalda, esa noche ella se hizo ovillo, reusándose a dormir entre sus brazos. A pesar de que tuvieron unos pocos encuentros después de eso (sin volver a dirigirse la palabra), él no se atrevía a decirle nada ni preguntar por su estado (físico ni emocional). Simplemente no quería involucrarse.

A los meses nació Trunks y él jamás vio la manera de acercarse a él. Bulma estaba muy bien en su rol de madre y él no quería interferir en esa armonía. Sin embargo, no podía negar que estaba satisfecho de ver nacer a un saiyajin, y más uno con sangre real, con _su_ sangre. Y más cuando se dio cuenta que el joven que les había advertido sobre la amenaza de los androides era ni más ni menos que su primogénito. Vegeta odiaba admitirlo pero ese muchacho era un orgullo para su raza, para _él._

Precisamente con la esperanza de que Trunks creciera y se convirtiera en ese joven, había decidido sacrificar su vida para derrotar a Majin Boo. Era una completa locura darse cuenta que _sentía_ algo por su hijo y por Bulma justamente en el instante de su muerte.

Pero ahora estaba ahí, sano y salvo, vivo para poder externar lo que estaba sintiendo. Suspiró y se maldijo a sí mismo por lo sentimental y cursi que se había vuelto pero daba igual, era algo que sólo su _familia_ tenía derecho a saber.

Se puso de pie y salió de esa habitación. Entre las sombras de ese lugar al que ya se estaba acostumbrando a llamar _casa_ , se desplazó hasta llegar a la habitación de su hijo. Apenas abrió un poco la puerta y lo vio profundamente dormido, comprendía que también había sido un día largo para él, quien también había luchado con todas sus fuerzas. El pecho de Vegeta se llenó de orgullo por ese niño que había nacido del amor que Bulma sentía por él, amor que apenas él estaba conociendo.

Permitió que Trunks disfrutara de un merecido descanso, ya después podría hablar con él, quizá darle unas palabras de aliento, por lo menos. Ahora se dirigió a otro lugar que conocía perfectamente, la misma habitación que durante años visitó para satisfacerse y que desde esa noche estaba decidido a no abandonar jamás.

Abrió la puerta con sigilo y se aproximó al lecho donde cientos de noches había dormido abrazado de ella, aún sabiendo que lo amaba y que él no estaba listo para corresponderle ese sentimiento. Sonrió, al ver a Bulma ahí, era su mujer, lo había sido desde la primera vez. Trató de no despertarla mientras buscaba un pequeño espacio en la cama; aunque no tuvo éxito, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron en la oscuridad, ella pensó que él iba buscarla para de nuevo simplemente _hacerlo._

-Tenías razón- Vegeta articuló palabra por primera vez en esa habitación después mucho tiempo- esa vez que me dijiste que estabas embarazada… Yo no sabía lo que me querías decir.

-¿Qué?

-Todavía no lo entendía pero… ya me di cuenta que tú eres algo más que un instrumento para saciarme… eres la madre de mi hijo, mi mujer, a la única que… he… querido.

Ella se quedó muda, apenas comprendía lo que escuchaba.- Ve… Vegeta… ¿tú?

-No sé bien ni cuándo o cómo nació pero… sí- era lo único que podía expresar, era nuevo en esos temas.

Afortunadamente Bulma pareció comprenderlo y le dio un beso, igual de tierno que él se lo había dado la primera vez que estuvieron juntos; y entonces lo supo, fue en ese momento, cuando la besó así, le había _hecho el amor_ , porque en ese momento se enamoró de ella, porque la sabía diferente, sólo que había estado tanto tiempo entre sombras como para notar ese sentimiento.

-Mi príncipe…- atinó a decirle mientras se acomodaba para darle un lugar en su lecho para el resto de las noches que la vida les permitiera compartir-… creo que has estado demasiado tiempo en la oscuridad.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-** _

_HOLA, HOLA. VENGO ATERRIZANDO CON UN TEMA YA MUY TOCADO PERO QUE SEGÚN MIS NIÑAS ADORADAS CADA QUIEN TIENE SU VERSIÓN DE LOS HECHOS Y ESO ES LO PADRE._

_EN FIN, ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO. NOS LEEMOS EN FICS, FUTUROS, PRESENTES Y PASADOS n.n_


End file.
